


A Rainy Day

by CaptainJJ



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Coffee, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Max is a loveable twat, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJJ/pseuds/CaptainJJ
Summary: The events of Parents' Day stressed Max out. A few days later, after the events of Night of the Living Ill, Max needs some alone time. So, on a conveniently timed rainy day, he finds it and does his best to process things.For now, this is a oneshot, but one day I might add on more content in this fandom. :)





	A Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> The story is very much a monologue of Max talking to himself. Nothing particularly wild happens, but there is a scene with some blood. There are moments that could be interpreted as SUICIDAL IDEATION, so consider yourself warned on that front. Otherwise, good, wholesome angsty goodness. Enjoy, campers.

It was midmorning as Max stared out the window of the mess hall, into the dark campgrounds as a steady summer rain pelted the area. Breakfast had been over for a while, and David and Gwen had kept the campers inside today, opting to do some art activities and improv acting exercises with the campers for Dolph’s and Preston’s camps. Despite that, Max had quietly excluded himself from the goings-on today, even passing up several opportunities to make a snarky one-liner. He wasn’t feeling very social lately.

Max was discreetly monitoring everyone, though. So, when Harrison awed everyone by pulling a masterpiece painting from his hat, Max quickly took advantage of the lapse in everyone’s attention to slip out of the building and into the rainy twilight. Once the door closed behind him, Max pulled on his hood and mumbled, “About time one of those fucks did something distracting…” He took a breath, and then stepped off into the pelting rain, making his way to his and Neil’s tent with a sly smile. David and Gwen were beyond easy to slip away from.

It had been a few days—or maybe it was almost a week? Max really didn’t keep track of the days too well—since Parents’ Day. They’d been on a wacky adventure to Spooky Island after they got sick, and everyone had recovered from their illness since then. Max needed to finally get away from the other campers, even if just for a bit; he hadn’t really had a chance to do so since Parents’ Day. He finally arrived at his tent, and slipped inside, securing the entrance flap behind him.

Max dropped his hood and flipped a switch on the coffee maker that he and Neil shared. He didn’t even really want coffee. He just liked the smell of the coffee brewing. Maybe he would have some later. He listened to the rain pelting his tent as he sat down on his cot and closed his eyes to enjoy the sound. After a few seconds, he sighed. He felt the moisture from the rain soaking his hoodie, so he pulled it off and, opening his eyes, hung it on the stick he used to keep it off the ground. He scowled at the yellow camp shirt he had to wear.

Max kicked his shoes off and could smell the coffee brewing. That, and the rain pelting the tent were two of the things that he… Liked? A month ago, he hated this place entirely, but he had come to enjoy some parts of it, sometimes. It was a strange feeling. Sometimes he wanted to be around the other campers, but other times he just wanted to be left the fuck alone.

He stood up and turned off the coffee maker once it had about a cup of coffee in it. He’d drink it later, he resolved. For now, he was happy just to smell it. Max laid down on the cot, which squeaked in response; now was his time to think. Finally.

Max let his mind wander. He thought of the trick Harrison just did in the mess hall—how did the kid do that shit? After a minute or two, he let that thought fade away. He’d learned weeks ago not to fuck with Harrison. The kid has powers, no matter how much Neil tried to explain it. There had been two incidents at camp so far where Max had genuinely felt distressed—a rare thing to say the least—and Harrison had been the direct cause of one of them.

His mind came to rest on the thing he’d been trying to make sense of the last few days. Parents’ Day. Gwen and David had been really nice to him after they saw how little his parents cared, even though he’d been an asshole all day. Max covered his eyes with his hands and groaned. Why’d they have to go and do that? No adults had ever really done that much for him. Max had this place all figured out before then. Now, David and Gwen had thrown a wrench in his understanding of this ratty place.

Max thought about his life back home. Not much better than the shitshow here at Camp Campbell. Max’s parents never really showed any affection; they faked it when he was smaller, but by the time he was in first grade they couldn’t be bothered with the act anymore. They kept him fed and made sure he was punished when he needed it, that was for sure; punishments were harsh and doled out quickly at Max’s house. Overall, Max’s home life was devoid of emotions aside from anger, fear, sadness, and most of all apathy. A few teachers had tried to help him over the years, sure, but they’d never been as persistent as David here at camp.

And despite Max’s protests, David had made a small impact; Max hugged him. Something Max hadn’t done to someone for a long time. And honestly, for a short time at the pizza shop, Max had felt something more than indifference or hate or anger toward Gwen and David. Fuck, that was a confusing thing to feel toward adults; none of them  _ ever _ gave him a reason to feel that way. It was a warm feeling, too… It wasn’t love, though. It was appreciation for them making him feel better. Maybe respect.

Max thought more about his home life, and then his mind went back to that dark thought it always had: _I’m just one of those sad little neglected kids they talk about on the news. Nobody loves me and they never will. And why should they?_ _I don’t even fucking try to change things; I’m a smug, cynical asshole and I deserve every bit of shit that comes my way._

Max stood up. That thought really got to him this time. Because this time he could totally do something in this situation, and it could WORK. He could find a way to be… Happy.

He absentmindedly walked out into the driving rain and pictured something like that in his head for a minute or so. Happiness, wouldn’t that be different? Wouldn’t it be great? The thought lasted until he walked by a puddle and saw his reflection. He stopped and stared at himself. Tears were streaming from his eyes, and his camp shirt was drenched. He had a big stupid smile on his face and dropped it as soon as he realized he was smiling. A cold, focused rage seeped through his body.

Talking to himself, he said, “Pathetic, Max. Come on, really? You think you’re gonna change a lifetime of shit by embracing those warm fuzzy feelings from them buying a pizza?” The smile on his face was long gone, now. Now, he had his teeth clenched in an angry snarl, enraged at himself for being so foolish. “Pathetic!” He roared and kicked the puddle, making it muddy and hiding his reflection, angry with himself for thinking he could change his world just by flipping a mental switch and trying to be happy. It had never worked before, so why the fuck would it work now? That version of the world just wouldn’t hold itself together!

He stomped back to his tent and walked in. “Pathetic and weak, Max! You’ll never survive back at home like this. Mom and Dad will eat you alive!” The only way to keep people from exploiting him was to be the cynical asshole. It was his lot in life; suffering through and just trying to find small amusements and a few enjoyable things before he died and faced eternal nothingness. Fuck, it will be a relief when that day comes. The sooner, the better. “UGH!”

Max became aware that he was on a path to doing something rash. Calming himself slightly, he pulled off his ruined socks, and then he took a deep breath, looking at a small scratch on his foot. It was bleeding slightly; he must’ve hit a rock when he kicked that puddle. He felt the adrenaline wearing off, and his foot started hurting.

The tears were still flowing, but they were confused tears now. “I fucking hate this place!” He reached under his cot and pulled out his teddy bear, Mister Honeynuts. That bear was the one object to which Max could freely express affection, and even though the bear wasn’t alive, it felt like it hugged him back.

He laid down on his cot and sobbed, snuggling the bear. After a few minutes, the tears dried, and he was quiet; the rain and wind on the tent was once again the only sound to be heard. After a few minutes of emptiness, Max fell asleep.

⁂⁂⁂

**Later, ** Max was awoken by a hand on his shoulder. Without opening his eyes, he grumbled, “Whoever you are, you have 10 seconds to explain why you’re waking me up before I shove my foot up your ass.”

David’s voice replied, “Max, come on. I’ve let you nap all afternoon. It’s time for dinner.”

Max left his eyes closed. “Fuck off, David.”

David sighed and said, “Max, I found you sleeping three hours ago. I let you sleep because you didn’t look too well this morning, but come on, you’ve got to eat. I already let you skip lunch.” Max felt a hand grab the covers and throw them off, then grab his wrist. He opened his eyes and saw David’s other hand was raised; out of instinct, Max cowered and whimpered, using one hand to cover his face. David seemed confused. “Max, what?” Then, he realized what Max had thought. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m just trying to feel if you’ve got a fever, Max.”

Max looked up and said, “Oh.” He instantly regained his gritty composure. “Not a fucking word.” He jerked away from David’s grasp and put away his teddy bear quickly. He grabbed his hoodie and started pulling it on.

David watched curiously as the soothing sound of rain on the tent continued. “Were you… Afraid of me just now?”

Max scoffed. “Me? Afraid of you? No way.”

David pulled the hood on his raincoat down. “Alright, then.” He worried about this kid sometimes. And then he saw a bloody cut on Max’s foot. “What happened there? Are you alright?”

Max looked at his foot. “I’m fine! It’s none of your business.”

David blinked. “Well, okay… I’m gonna have to bandage it, so it doesn’t get infected. Grab your socks and shoes, come on.”

Max did as he was asked, but he protested, “I don’t want your help.”

David put his raincoat over the boy. “I know you don’t. But I’m bandaging your foot whether you want me to or not, Max.” The tone of his voice indicated it was useless to argue. David hoisted Max into a fireman’s carry.

Max cried, “What the Hell? I can walk, David.”

David said, “If you walk through all the mud, your foot will definitely get dirty and infected. Just.” He sighed. “Don’t argue with me on this one, Max. I am trying to help you.”

Max grumbled, and finally said, “Fine, but I want my cup of coffee. Cold or not.”

David was surprised Max gave up that easily, but he quickly poured the cup of coffee for Max. “If you’ll cooperate, then fine. Now, let’s go.” He carried Max’s cup with him, and they walked outside into the rain.

As they made their way over to the Mess Hall, David told Max what the rest of the campers had been up to that afternoon without him. Max was quiet, but inwardly, he decided that maybe he should give these warm feelings from the other day a chance? He’d have to figure out how to do it without jeopardizing his status as the most fearsome camper here, but David was a unique person. Max was no longer sure about him. Maybe he did have a soft spot for David. And Gwen, too. Not as much of a soft spot as he had for coffee, but it was more than he felt for most people. He just needed time to think.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading as I figured out how to write Max. He is a super complex character and this oneshot was me figuring out how to write him. If you leave a kudos, thanks a bunch! If you leave a comment (PLEASE DO!)... Thanks a TON!  
~JJ


End file.
